(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal composition, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, and includes two display panels facing each other, a liquid crystal layer interposed between two display panels, an electric field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode positioned on at least one of two display panels, and the like.
In the liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrode, such that direction of liquid crystal molecules positioned in the liquid crystal layer may be determined, and transmittance of light transmitting the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted.
In the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal composition is significantly important in adjusting transmittance of light to obtain a desired image. In particular, as various uses have been made of liquid crystal displays, various characteristics, such as low voltage operation, high voltage holding ratio (VHR), wide viewing angle characteristic, wide dynamic temperature range, high speed response, and the like, have been required of liquid crystal displays.
In order for a liquid crystal display to have a high-speed response characteristic, and the like, research into technology for improving physical properties, such as rotation viscosity, refractive index, elastic coefficient, and the like, of the liquid crystal composition has been conducted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.